parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Bandicoot Engine - Goofs - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the trivia of how Thomas, Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob Squarepants, Donkey Kong, and their friends have saved Tillie from Diesel 10 and Paxton. Trivia *When Diesel 10, Paxton, Dr. Robotnik, his wife, Breezie, his son, Robotnik Jr., King K. Rool, Darth Vader, Oliver the Vast, Bobby, Bluenose, Cabot, and the others have Thomas, Tillie, and The Eds captured. Diesel 10 tells Paxton that he and the others shall reign triumphant. Despite warnings from Paxton, Thomas, Ed, Edd, and Eddy manage to escape, but leave poor Tillie behind. *When Sonic, Spongebob Squarepants, Donkey Kong, and the others find Thomas and the Eds, they summon Edward, who innocently talks. He says 'It is I, Edward Engine. My duty is to protect you, always summon by breaking open by these crates. Call me thrice, and I shall grant you special powers!', which impressives the others. *When Thomas innocently goes through the jungle, he picks up a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, then puts them on his belt. *When Knuckles cries 'Look out! We're under attack!', Thomas manages to successfully defeat the guns by knocking them out with his blue lightsaber. *When our heroes meet Colonel Hathi, they decide to have a drink and some food from the elephant, before they can continue their journey. *When the villains are planning to get rid of Thomas and the others, Tillie innocently escapes without the villains noticing her, because the heroes are having a game of 78 ball break. *When Edward couples up in front of his freight train, Thomas collects his coaches, Annie and Clarabel, including his special coach, buffers up and pushes behind, and the other heroes climb into the coaches. *When Sonic manages to chase a cow off the track, Tails starts to add more coal into the furness. Up ahead, Knuckles sees a damsel, which Paxton has tied up to the tracks, to put her in distress. Eddy runs up to the front of Edward, then stands on the bufferbeam, but scoops up the lady, and saves her in the moment in which Edward is about to run over. *When Edward speeds into a dry dessert canyon after a hag blows up a high railroad trestle bridge, Spongebob is caught stoking the boiler with coal, but is attacked by a gang of train thieves. Patrick, now angered by this new interruption, attacks the thugs while Spongebob rapidaly continues to stoke the boiler with coal. After Peter Griffin knocks the whole gang off Edward, Pinocchio checks his watch, and finds that the bandits have put him and the others way behind schedule again. Sonic grabs onto the throttle, but puts it so hard, and snaps it out of the ribbing. When Chris Griffin finds that the cotton pin has snapped off, he grabs some tools and a fixing wrench to fix the throttle back. Edward starts going faster and faster, dragging Thomas along with him. *When Devious Diesel, with his red lightsaber, starts to attack Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Donkey, and the others, Thomas's weapon's blade carries the blow, as they start one furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas's weapon cuts off Diesel's clothing. The Eds finally manage to knock Dastardly and Muttley off of Edward, as the heroes continue their journey. *When Dennis, with four lightsaber, starts to attack Thomas, the blue engine attacks him and the Team Rocket boldly, causing them to retreat. Thomas slashes the weapons out of Dennis's hands and backs him onto a bridge. Team Rocket steps from the bridge, and plunges into the emptiness below. *When Edward is on a collision course with another train coming the way, Thomas uncouples himself from Edward's train. And when Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Donkey Kong, and the others bid Edward farewell, they jump off the train, and now in the next far away wide shot with the view of the train, are shown still standing there on Edward's roof. Our heroes manage to jump back into Thomas, but find that Edward is unable to stop in time, until the two trains finally both collide in a cloud of black smoke. *When the whole gang is having a team of Shinty, Thomas is unaware of Tillie and the birthday train escaping, because she is sure that nothing is going to stop her now. *When our heroes are taking a break, Tillie hears about a wonderful island called Pleasure Island. She joins all this rowdy kids in smoking cigars, breaking glass windows, staying up late, wrecking furniture, tossing mudballs, and playing pool. *When Thomas manages to defeat George and Oliver the Vast, Tillie sprouts out brown donkey ears and a tail, but is saved by Thomas, Sonic, Eddy, Donkey Kong, Spongebob, and the other heroes. Category:UbiSoftFan94